Ser emperador
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: "Ser emperador no es fácil.Y de todos, Azir es el que reconoce cuan duro es, enemigos como Xerath, Icathia y demás haría al mas débil flaquear de terror e impotencia pero no Azir, porque él sabe lo que conlleva ser un emperador. Y quizás por ello hace que sea el emperador que Shurima realmente necesita" Oneshot.


**Ser emperador.**

 **League of Legends no me pertenece.**

* * *

Azir aspiro un poco de aire como a la vez se concentraba en sentir el intenso resplandor que el disco dorado de su amada ciudad le cubría, era la hora cúspide del día en donde la luz del sol bañaba más fuerte a las tierras arenosas de Shurima, como un ascendido, Azir encontró gratificante sentir el intenso calor del todopoderoso sol que le doto de sus habilidades místicas.

A la vez era así la forma en que él meditaba.

-Oh Shurima, dame fuerzas…..-Susurro el llamado padre halcón para sus súbditos exhalando y expulsando aire desde su pico. Él se encontraba en posición de loto encima de su palacio, justo el cual estaba bajo el disco dorado, básicamente desde ahí podía ver hasta la muralla defensiva de su ciudad y más allá del mismo desierto.

Era su lugar favorito.

Un trueno resuena repentinamente.

Alterado Azir aprieta su pico y sus manos se vuelven puño en un instante.

Su humor ha caído.

El abre sus ojos mirando a la lejanía sabiendo bien el causante de su mal humor repentino.

-Xerath….

Su una vez amigo, su una vez camarada, su una vez aliado, su una vez consejero, su una vez hermano jurado, ahora enemigo traidor hacía de las suyas de nuevo. Azir como el emperador de las arenas podía sentir en un cierto límite lo que sucede en el mismo desierto, las arenas es su dominio como lo es lo arcano para Xerath, por ello Azir podía percibir que el traidor ascendido una vez más había atacado a un grupo de civiles de su amada nación.

Azir no es omnipresente, como tan burlonamente dice Taliyah, él no podía adivinar todas las acciones de Xerath como tampoco saber que mal acecha en las arenas de sus tierras. Que este haya atacado una vez más a habitantes Shurimanos inocentes es algo que pesaba al ascendido halcón y más que no puede prevenir que estos ataques ocurran.

Azir sacude la cabeza como a la vez se ponía de pie.

Ya sea que no pueda prever sucesos como este no cambian un hecho:

Gente dependía de él.

Con un movimiento de su mano creo un mar de arena que se convirtió en un segundo en un vehículo volador hecho de energía mística, oro y arena.

Ese era su nave personal: Aton.

Montándolo en un segundo, el ascendido despejo de inmediato hacia la ubicación de Xerath, al mismo tiempo en haber pisado el suelo de su vehículo mágico, con su poder creó alrededor de la ciudad un centenar de soldados de arenas que llevaron con cuidado pero firmeza a los habitantes de la misma a sus hogares para seguridad.

Él se preocupaba por su gente.

No podía dejarlos sin protección en caso de que ocurra cualquier cosa.

Tardo cinco minutos hasta llegar los restos de una caravana de nómadas destruidos, obvia obra causada por Xerath. Azir deshizo Aton convirtiéndolo en arena y aterrizo en el suelo, observo un poco aliviado que había sobrevivientes pero también había víctimas.

Uno de ellos de hecho se acercó al ascendido con enojo, tristeza y pérdida.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú eres el que hablaba la cosa maligna! ¡Perdí a mi hermano y murió mi gente por tu culpa! ¡Maldito seas pájaro del diablo!-El griterío de aquel desdichado fue la primera en escucharse, los demás sobrevivientes le siguieron; gritaban, lloraban y recriminaban a Azir de su falta de acción, le criticaban por no haber salvados a los caídos, por no haber detenido al causante de su dolor, Xerath, le gritaron a mas no poder, desahogaron su repentino dolor con el objetivo más cercano.

Y Azir se mantuvo en silencio.

No replico o respondió.

Se merecía y más.

Aun cuando lógicamente Azir no tenía la culpa, el ataque fue tan rápido y repentino, ni había pasado cinco minutos de que termino pero Azir creía que en parte tenía la culpa. No había nada de valor en esta gente, no estaban afiliados a Azir ni tampoco a la facción de Taliyah o los seguidores de Sivir, era simplemente inocentes que no tenían nada que ver en todo el asunto de Shurima.

Y aun así fueron atacados por Xerath.

Es porque el ascendido arcano conocía mejor que cualquier otro a su antiguo amigo.

Sin importar si estos le odiaban o no estuvieran en sus tierras o bajo sus dominios, para Azir, todo en Shurima era de importancia.

Él amaba mucho a su nación y a su gente.

Y la perdida de ellos siempre dolía.

Por ello Xerath lo hizo.

Mato a inocentes solo para causarle dolor a Azir.

De un modo todo esto fue causado por el ascendido halcón.

- _¿Tanto es tu odio contra mí, Xerath?..._ -Pensó Azir sintiendo dolor en su corazón, aun no comprendía porque el que fue su hermano jurado le haya traicionado y aun se digna en causarle más y más dolor. Azir cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlo observo como los sobrevivientes nómadas le miraban en ira, pérdida y dolor.

Esperando que el dijera algo.

Pero Azir no dijo nada.

¿Qué ibas a decirle?

Nada cambiara. Inocentes murieron.

Pero si había una cosa que podía hacer.

Defender a los que quedaban.

Por ello invoco a sus soldados a sus alrededor en un instante, los sobrevivientes nómadas se tensaron pensando que el ascendido les matara en represalias por sus criticas de dolor y perdida pero no era para eso, sino para algo más.

Algo más peligroso.

-¡Preparase! ¡Ahí vienen!-Grito con fuerza el emperador y no se equivocó, desde el suelo en todas partes surgieron la peste más diabólica que asolaba a Shurima desde muchísimos siglos. Bestias similares a grillos de gran tamaños, grandes bocas y ojos desprovisto de inteligencia sino lleno de pura hambre. Por su color y aura era simple saber que eran:

Criaturas del vacío.

Estos no eran los hijos de Re´ksai, quien solo cazaba en zonas que Azir no tenía jurisdicción, no eran las criaturas que Malzahar invocaba para sus malditos rituales o algunas criaturas que seguían a los demás campeones del vacío, sino son otras bestias que escaparon de Icathia, estas alimañas son bestias de grandes números y peligrosidad pero estúpidas, como tal atacando aun cuando hay un ser más fuerte en la zona demuestra ese punto pero compensan sus estupidez con números haciéndoles peligrosamente mortal.

Eran como langostas.

Al olor de grandes cantidades de sangre aparecen con la intención de devorar todo.

Y ese era su objetivo para el pequeño grupo de los nómadas.

Pero ahí estaba Azir.

Y él no fallara.

-¡POR SHURIMA!-Grito alzando su bastón e invocando aún más soldados para la larga batalla.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando Azir volvió a su lugar favorito de su ciudad para meditar, la batalla fue dura y sangrienta, a diferencia de las partidas de simulación en el campo de justicia en la liga de leyendas en donde a todos se le disminuía un poco sus niveles de habilidad y energía, Azir era poseedor de todo su poder a niveles casi divinos en su tierra natal, el mismo nivel de poder que le hacía ser uno de los más poderoso de toda Runaterra y aun así le tomo horas destrozas a todas esas criaturas del vacío.

-Son cosas como esta que hace que pida ayuda…. ¿y la recibo?...no….-Murmuro el padre halcón limpiando sangre purpura de su armadura dorada mientras tomaba asiento en el techo de su palacio, él podía ver como sus soldados de arenas llevaban las pocas pertenecías de los nómadas y los mismos estos siendo recibidos por los demás habitantes de su ciudad para recibir viviendas propias.

Los nómadas vieron que Azir fue inocente de su tragedia y verlo luchar con fiereza contra esas criaturas del vacío les hizo sentir admiración al llamado padre halcón, decidieron seguirle a vivir en la ciudad central de Shurima, claro, no tenían de otra igual, eran presas fáciles de los demás terrores que azotan al desierto de Shurima.

Azir se alegraba que esos nómadas hayan decidido venir a su ciudad. Así era mejor, podía defenderlos mejor.

Es injusto en verdad.

Todos le juzgaban cuando no sabían cuan duro era ser él.

Él era un ascendido, uno poderoso, uno de los más fuerte de toda Valoran y aun así le tomo horas para destrozar una legión de criaturas del vacío, sus tierras están en peligros, invadidas por las horrendas monstruosidades de Icathia, los alborotos de Renekton y Xerath además de las presiones políticas con Noxus y Demacia empeoraban la situación, era un trabajo estresante ser emperador.

Y peor que lo hacía sin ayuda.

 **Nasus aún cree que Shurima debe de seguir extinta y aun le culpa por lo que sucedió aquel día.**

No fue Azir el que traiciono a su amigo y condeno a toda Shurima.

 **Sivir aún sigue con su vida de bandida y caza tesoros.**

Que desperdicio de potencial. Dinero y fama no importara si toda Shurima termina destruida.

 **Taliyah aún cree que él es un tirano que desea convertir a todos en esclavos.**

¿El mismo Azir que abolió la esclavitud? La niña claramente no le conoce como para delirar tal estupidez.

 **Xerath sigue con su alboroto.**

¿Por qué los dioses permitieron que un traidor se convirtiera en un ascendido? Azir no podía comprender.

 **Renekton aún continua estando loco y deseoso de matar a su hermano.**

Es una desgracia que tal honorable héroe se haya convertido en un loco sediento de sangre.

-Ser emperador no es fácil….es muy solitario…..-Una pequeña lagrima cayo desde uno de sus ojos. El ascendido halcón apretó sus manos por un momento recordando sus propias perdidas. Aun todos parecen ignorar que Azir perdió a su nación, a su gente, a sus amigos, a su esposa, sus hijos, perdió todo….

Pero….

-Aun no me rindo….-Dijo limpiando esa lagrima y con calma respiro profundamente por un tiempo para recuperar la compostura, un emperador no podía mostrarse débil, todos los habitantes de su ciudad veían en el cómo su salvaguardia contra los enemigos de Shurima.

Ese era su papel como emperador.

Era cierto.

Otros habían renunciado en su posición pero no él, él era fuerte, tenía que serlo, para su nación, para todos. Ser emperador no es solo poder o arrogancia, sino responsabilidad y trabajo duro, es una vida de auto-sacrificio que otros no pueden soportar.

Por ello Azir estaba seguro que él era el único que podía con la carga. Shurima corría peligro y solo aquellos dispuestos a darlo todo para hacer frente a estas amenazas y triunfar, merece ser llamado emperador.

Azir alzo la mirada a su ciudad y se recordó que él tenía que soportar estos dolores por ellos, por los inocentes habitantes de Shurima, por los caídos y por las futuras generaciones.

Eso significaba ser un emperador.

Hacerlo todo por su gente.

-Nunca olvides Shurima…. **Tu emperador ha renacido** …

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Un pequeño Fanfic de mi personaje favorito de LOL, Azir, a mi punto de vista él la tiene difícil siendo emperador de Shurima en una época muy dura. Hare unos que otros Drabbles y Oneshot demostrando mi punto.**

 **Para quienes no lo sepan, Aton es el nombre que se le da a la barcaza de Ra en la mitología egipcia, a la vez Aton se le considera un dios aspecto separado de Ra, de hecho un cierto faraón que era llamado Akhenaton creo una religión exclusiva a Aton o conocida como Aten, considerándolo el creador del universo en vez de Ra, posteriormente el Atonismo como es llamado fue eliminado por el sucesor de ese faraón.**

 **Que Azir tenga un vehículo místico con el nombre de Aton es una señal más a su relación a la figura mitológica de Ra.**

 **Los siguientes serán uno con Taliyah, uno de Renekton con Cassiopeia y uno con Ezreal. Dejen comentario. Gracias.**

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
